To Be Continued
by bocahpolos
Summary: Semua ini karna acara Celebritu Bromance yang membuatku dekat dengan pemuda manis bergigi kelinci/ "free to call me" modus Minwoo Lee kepada Jungkook / Yaoi/ typo/ Minwoo Shinhwa x Jungkook BTS/DL?DR! want to ripiu? :3


**To be Continued**

 **Bocahpolos**

 **Cast : Minwoo Shinhwa, Jungkook BTS and others**

 **Warning : YAOI, TYPO, VERY SLOW UPDATE, GAJE, IDE PASARAN, NDAK SUKA PAIRNYA? PLIS KLIK BACK :3**

 **Bocahpolos's note** : ehem ini gegara aku nonton celeb bromance season8 dengan bintang tamu Kuki sama om minwoo :3 yang belom nonton segera nonton dan kalian akan tau bagaimana cutenya jungkook dan modusnya(?) om minwoo x3 ini aku dedikasikan (ceilahh XD) untuk anin nuna yang juga gemes sama si dedek dan si om di acara celeb bromance itu xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minwoo's POV**

Hai, apa kalian pernah menonton sebuah acara berjudul ' _Celebrity Bromance'_? ah iya, lebih tepatnya pada season delapan dengan bintang tamu aku dan seorang pemuda manis bergigi kelici. Jika kalian belum menonton acara tersebut aku sarankan kalian untuk melihat acara -Celebrity Bromance season 8- terlebih dahulu

Karna dari sanalah cerita ini di mulai.

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Minwoo Lee, member dari Shinhwa. Berbicara tentang acara Celebrity Bromance, saat aku tau bahwa pemuda kelinci itu yang meminta agar aku menjadi 'pasangan'nya di acara tersebut, aku cukup kaget. Pasalnya acara itu di peruntukan untuk dua orang yang memang sudah dekat bukan? Dan aku dengan pemuda itu hanya pernah bertemu sekali sewaktu di atas panggung dimana saat memperkenalkan diri mereka sangat ribut sekali. Sebagai sunbae, kami yaitu Shinhwa mengajarkan mereka melakukan greeting. Dan dimana penjelasan tersebut artinya kami berdua tidaklah dekat.

Sebenarnya seminggu sebelum acara tersebut di mulai, aku mencari tau tentang pemuda manis yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu. Dan kalian tau apa yang aku rasakan ketika keesokan harinya harus bertemu Jungkook? Entah kenapa rasanya jantung ku berdegup dengan kencang dan- semalaman aku sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Semua hal yang aku katakan di dalam acara itu adalah benar mengenai Jungkook. Pertama aku menyukai saat dia tersenyum lebar –walaupun pada awalnya senyuman di bibir pink itu terlihat kaku. Lalu ehem butt nya terlihat sangat bagus ketika kami melakukan latihan di atas papan selancar setelah olah raga climbing. Ketika aku mengatakan "Shall we try surfing kiss?" sebenarnya itu bercanda, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, itu ide yang bagus untuk di lakukan dengan Jungkook. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai seseorang ketika dia lahap menyantap makanannya. Dan ya aku menyukai Jungkook karna dia pemakan yang baik, maksudku memakan makanan dengan lahap dan dengan wajah bahagia.

Jangan salahkan aku ketika perasaan itu muncul.

Pesona bocah itu terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai aku susah untuk menghindarinya. Percayalah walaupun di acara itu aku banyak melontarkan kata-kata modus, semata-mata aku berharap semakin dekat dengan Jungkook setelah acara tersebut selesai dan itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang, berchatting ria dengan Jungkook sebagai awal pdkt.

 **Minwoo's POV end**

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Sepulang dari syuting acara Celebrity Bromance, Jungkook langsung menuju dorm BTS bersama manager yang menemaninya seharian. Senyuman tak luput dari wajah manisnya yang membuat sang manager menggeleng, mungkin maklum karna Jungkook dapat bertemu dengan sunbae yang menjadi panutannya.

Setelah tadi mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih kepada Minwoo, Jungkook merasa waktu sehari ini sangat kurang, tapi seperti yang Minwoo katakan "Kalau kau punya waktu luang, hubungi aku." Ya, seperti itulah kira-kira mungkin mereka bisa olahraga climbing atau makan di sebuah restoran lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook kembali tersenyum.

 _Drrr drrr_

Ponsel yang berada di tangan Jungkook bergetar pelan, segera ia membuka kunci ponsel tersebut, ah sebuah pesan.

Nama _Minwoo hyung_ terlihat, senyuman di bibir Jungkook makin merekah dan menampakkan gigi kelinci yang membuat semua orang gemas.

' _ **From : Minwoo hyung**_

 _Berhati-hatilah di jalan Jungkookie, sesampai di dorm langsung istirahat_ '

Tanpa menunggu lama, jari-jari pemuda bermarga Kim itu bergerak lincah pada layar iphone, membalas pesan tersebut.

' _ **To : Minwoo hyung**_

 _Nde hyung :3 hyung juga berhati-hatilah mengemudi, selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat_ '

 **Send!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ujung line telpon, seorang pria yang menerima sebuah pesan terkekeh pelan, merasa sepertinya pdkt ini akan berjalan lancar. Mungkin?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

LOL salahkan semua karna celeb bromance dan jungkook yang entah kenapa sok manis di depan si om minwoo dan si om malah banyak modus XD plis coba deh nonton XD aku sama anin nuna sampai gemes liat si dedek jungkook :v maap typo nama jungkook 😂

Ini semua adalah khayalan liar aku dan mendadak nge ship si om minwoo sama dedek kuki wkwkwkwkw XD

Kalo ada respon yang bagus bakal aku terusin tapi jangan berharap fast update karna aku author php(temen yang bilang xD) wkwkwkwkw

 **So, wanna review this ff?**

 **Salam**

 **Bocahpolos**


End file.
